Being A Star
by gleeme33
Summary: Rachel Berry is a star. She's a teen pop star, and honestly, she loving it. But when she finds a secret about her past, she ends up in the place she thought she'd never go back too, Lima, Ohio. Along the way, she might just find love. Finchel *on hiatus*
1. Author's note and Full summary

_Author's Note_

Hey guys, it's gleeme33! Okay, sometimes I worry about my mental health. I seriously can't stop writing…I just _can't_. Writing is so dang addictive to me! I really shouldn't be posting this now because school is starting in a week, but I just _need _to post this story _NOW_! So, here you go…

_Full Summary_

Rachel Berry has just finished a sold out tour, completed with CD signings and autograph sessions. She's a star: a teen pop star. Though paparazzi constantly following her gets kind of annoying, Rachel is lapping it up. But when she discovers something about her past, Rachel leaves L.A. and goes to the middle of nowhere-Lima, Ohio-to get to the bottom of it. Along the way, she might just find love.

_Couples _

_**Finchel! **_Quick, Artina, possible Wemma, (more may come in later)

_Friendships_

Finn and Quinn, Quinn and Rachel, Finn and Puck, Puck and Santana, Mercedes and Kurt (more may come in later)

**So…like it? Hate it? Ideas? Tell me! Click that blue button and REVIEW! Please? PLEASE? :)**


	2. Mine

_**Disclaimer**_**: I own NOTHING! :(  
**

"_Uh, uh, uh oh  
Uh, uh, uh oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?"_  
_As we're lying on the couch_  
_The moment I can see it_  
_Yes, yes I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we've got bills to pay_  
_We got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take yes, yes_  
_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine… ... ..." -_Taylor Swift, **_Mine_**

_Chapter One_

_Rachel's POV_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

I could still see the subtle glow of my digital alarm clock very clearly-maybe a little too clearly-even in my pitch-black bedroom. The numbers on the rather annoying alarm clock read: _**3:34 A.M. **_in bold red. So, was I climbing into bed right about now after a totally awesome day? No. I was climbing _out _of bed right about now, after barley getting an hour of sleep, while yesterday-which was technically a few hours ago-oh so totally sucked. But, whatever. It's lonely at the top; I know that.

_Yeah_, I thought. _The top_ and then I smiled to myself. With a yawn, I shuffled into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. After I got dressed, put makeup on, and did everything else I had to do to look totally picture-worthy, I was set...well, as set as I'm ever going to be at 3:34 A.M.

My cell phone buzzed as I picked it up and it said:_ New Text from: __**Jake**_ I quickly hit: _READ_. Jake's text read: _Hey, when are U gonna get 2 practice?_

I responded: _I'm on my way now! R U already there! ? _

Within another minute, Jake replied: _Yeah. But I'm just the guitar monkey, remember? Everyone's waitin' 4 U, Rach! _

I responded: _Whatever, I'm almost there now. Tell everyone to warm up. Has Ali killed Patrick yet?_

He wrote: _Yup! :) _Then I stopped texting, because I promised Joe Jonas that I wouldn't text and drive.

So you probably want to know what all that's about, right? Well, it all just started out as a pop group with a crazy dream…but now, we're just as popular as Miley Cyrus! Well, _I'm _as popular as Miley Cyrus, according to _People Magazine_. I'm Rachel Berry, teen pop _sensation _for crying out loud! I can't turn on the radio for a second without hearing my own voice!

See, pep talks are fun, aren't they?

Jake-that guy who was just texting me-is my lead guitarist. Ali is my lead bass guitarist, and Patrick is my drummer. Together, Jake, Ali and Patrick are my main back-up band, and they are why I'm driving to the studio at 3:34 in the morning. We've got to practice now-I've got CD signings and autograph sessions and interviews and God knows what else during the day!

Thank God for my manager! Though Millie can be kind of…too much at times, she totally means well, and I wouldn't even _be _at the top if it wasn't for her! Millie Corcoran is a former pop star herself, so she knows what I'm dealing with, and she says that vocals run in her family. Once she told me that her sister wanted to be an actress, but she flopped in New York and never made it on Broadway. I think she was trying to remind me of how fortunate I really am.

Before I knew it, I pulled up at the studio, and was there. Time goes by fast when your reflecting on your career, doesn't it? I as I was getting out of my car, I saw Taylor Swift walking into a different part of the recording studio, with a coffee in her hand.

I texted her: _Early practice? _

She wrote back: _You know it! :) Don't worry, it's totally worth it! I feel bad for Katy Perry right now, she's gotta come up with a performance for the Teen Choice Awards!_

I replied: _I'm jealous! :) You're gonna B in Japan performing! That's epic!_

She responded: _Yeah but I'm gonna miss the Awards! :( _

I wrote: _Aw, it's ok…_

She wrote: _Hey, Selena Gomez says 'hi'._

I replied: _HI SELENA! :D _

She responded: _LOL :) I can't talk now but I'll totally text U later!_

I signed off with a: _bye._

I shivered as I didn't realize how cold it can be this early in the morning, even in L.A. I walked into the studio and saw my band setting up. They are _so_ awesome!

"Mornin' Sunshine." Jake joked. Jake's called me 'Sunshine' since before I can remember. Jake had sandy-colored hair and warm brown eyes. He was totally the classic guitar player, with ripped jeans and that I-just-rolled-out-of-bed look to him. Ali was pretty, with deep blue eyes and blonde-brown hair. She had pale skin over then her cheeks which always screamed color. Patrick had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Morning. How's everyone?" I asked generally.

"Just peachy at 3:45 A.M.!" Ali joked. She picked up her signature pink bass guitar a slammed a cord. Patrick made no response.

"Alright then," I yawned. "Let's wake the sun up! Five, Six, Seven, Eight…!"


	3. Falling Down

"_You walk and talk like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles you don't need an invitation  
You spend your money you can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction_…

It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone, nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
How are the ones supposed to be there for

You (you)  
You're fallin' down, the world stops spinnin' out  
You (you) (ah-ah-ah)  
You're fallin' down, now its not all about you  
(you) (ah-ah-ah)  
You're fallin down, you know I'll be around  
You're falling down, falling down

We're at a place when you're looking in the mirror  
The truth is burried but the lies are getting clearer.  
You're eyes are fixed, you're smile is so elastic  
You gave me roses, but they're all just made of plastic

It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone, nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby?  
How are the ones supposed to be there for?

…

…_Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya  
Smile for the camera 'cause they're all about to trash ya_." –Selena Gomez and The Scene, _**Falling Down**_

_Chapter Two_

_Finn's POV_

_**Lima, Ohio**_

"Okay, guys, let's take it from the top!" Mr. Shuster directed. I sighed to myself. Don't tell anyone I said this, but our Glee club kind of…sucks. As if she read my mind, Quick threw her hands up in the air and groaned:

"We _suck_!"

"We _don't _suck!" Mr. Shu protested, but it failed. Everyone murmured in agreement with Quinn.

"Mr. Shu, we do kind of suck." Puck added. "I mean, _come on_. We know we're going to get crushed to pieces by Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals."

"Yeah," Kurt cut in. "I heard that their director makes them hold show faces that are so optimistic they could cure Cancer."

"Guys, guys!" Mr. Shu waved his hands. "We won at Sectionals!"

"Yeah, 'cause we were competing against kids who couldn't hear what they were singing and criminals who didn't care." Artie whispered.

"You know what we need?" Quinn asked generally. "_Pizzazz_!"

"Pizzazz? What's that mean?" I asked.

"It means," Mr. Shu answered. "That we need a little something extra. We need…we need a little sparkle. We need a little sparkle that will make the judges see the difference between us and the competition…"

"Exactly!" Quinn cheered. "We need to act like…like pop stars! You know how pop stars get famous? They make themselves totally _full _of pizzazz…so full of pizzazz that they _cannot _be ignored!"

"And we're New Directions!" Mercedes and Kurt chimed. "We cannot be ignored!"

"That's the spirit!" Mr. Shu applauded. "Now from the top!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Rachel's POV_

_**Los Angeles, California**_

"Okay guys, take five…or ten…or…or…"

"Twenty?" Jake asked. I looked at him and he mouthed: _Please?_

"Okay, okay, fine. Take twenty everybody."

"_Thank God_!" Ali fell over dramatically and pretended to die. She lied on her back on the floor, mock-gasping for breath.

"Hey, you have it easy!" I told her. "You just have to _play _all those notes, I have to _hit _them! And not to mention I'm dancing the whole time too!" Ali, being the drama-queen that she is, now was on her knees, bowing down to me chanting:

"I am not worthy! I am not worthy!" Then, in one fluent motion, she jumped up from graveling from the ground to standing perfectly balanced on her feet. "Hey Rach, it won't throw anything off if I dye a pink stripe in my hair, will it?"

"No, my first costumes actually pink, so it'll go fine, but why would you do that?"

"Because I'm _awesome_!" Ali jumped up and kicked her feet. In the air, she posed as if she was in _High School Musical_.

"Ali, how much coffee have you drank this morning?"

"Like five cups."

"No more no coffee for you…ever." Just then, my phone rang. The caller ID said: _Millie_, so I picked it up right away.

"Hey Millie, what's going on? How's your _awesome _life?"

"Rachel, I have something rather serious to tell you, okay?"

"W-what?"

"Rachel, I know who and where your mom is…and you're not going to like it."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"What do you mean you're _leaving_?" Patrick demanded.

"Don't freak! I'll be back before the tour, no big deal…"

"No big deal! I can't believe you! _You're _the one who's always riding us to practice, and you go and say you're _leaving_! ?"

"I won't be gone long, okay? I just have some personal things to go take care of, okay? It has nothing to do with the tour or anything…"

Jake nodded: "Rach, you go. We'll hold the fort up here."

"Yeah!" Ali agreed.

"So you just walk out and _leave_?" Patrick wasn't so understanding. "Do you think this is a _joke_?"

"_Excuse _me! ?" I demanded. "I'm your boss, Pat! Not the other way around!"

"Then why don't I just find a new boss?"

"Why don't you?"

"Fine, I quit!"

"Good!" I called as he left. "Then I don't have to pay you for the rest of the week!"

Silence.

"W-we won't leave, Rach." Jake whispered.

"Yeah," Ali agreed.

"Thanks, guys."

"So where are you headed anyway?"

"Lima, Ohio."


	4. New Boyfriend

**Sorry this chapter is short, I have to go to bed and I just wanted to post it already, so I'm ending this chapter where I end it.**

"_I'm not your average girl  
Living in your ordinary world  
I'm mean and hot like a G5_

_I need a new boyfriend  
Someone who appreciates  
All the things that makes me so great  
I need a new boyfriend  
Treats me like a superstar  
Always keeps a smile on my face_

_What he don't understand_  
_This girl she got her own demands_  
_I know just what I want_

_You seem so so so sincere_  
_Spittin' lies all up in my ear_  
_Thinking I don't know the score_  
_You can mess with her_  
_But I want more_

_I need a new boyfriend_

_I promise you one thing_  
_You'll never let me down again_  
_Just watch me walk on by_  
_You get what you deserve_  
_Tell me now baby does it hurt_  
_I'm tired of playing alone_

_I thought that it was real  
Now I know what not to feel  
Wish it was all a dream  
Go on and mess with her  
But not with me_

_To think you are the only one  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na..  
Ooh, Ooh_

_I need a new boyfriend_  
_Someone who appreciates_  
_All the things that makes me so great_  
_I need a new boyfriend_  
_Treats me like a superstar_  
_Always keeps a smile on my face_

_I can choose any boy_  
_A skater, punk, or cowboy_  
_Maybe one with seven charms_

_Could be from the three one no_  
_Paris, France, or Tokyo_

_Ooh, Ooh_

_Goodbye_

_I need a new boyfriend_  
_Someone who appreciates_  
_All the things that makes me so great_  
_I need a new boyfriend_  
_Treats me like a superstar_  
_Always keeps a smile on my face."-Anna Margaret, **New Boyfriend**_

_Chapter Three_

_Rachel's POV_

"Yeah, Jake, I've got a place to stay down here." I said into my phone.

"Where?" He asked on the other end.

"We kept an apartment down here when we moved." I responded. "So, it's fine. It's not my old house, but it's fine."

"Okay…you sure you're okay? Oh, and by the way, the paparazzi are probably going to find you eventually…you know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I rolled my eyes. "Everything's cool, Jakey, don't worry. You and Ali just worry about finding a drummer. Send me the audition videos, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Ali wants to talk to you. Bye, Sunshine."

"Bye Jake." It was weird saying that sentence. I've known Jake ever since we moved to C.A.

"Hey, Rach!" Ali's peppy voice came on the other line. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you both think that I won't be okay? I have a _Grammy_ for crying out loud! I think I'll be okay in a small town in Ohio!"

"Yeah, yeah, totally…" Ali's voice trailed off. Then she said: "So I heard what Millie told you." Oh yeah, more bad news: apparently I have to do at least one semester at a real high school since I've been home schooled since the band and I went on the road. So today, I started at William McKinley High. Awesome, just _awesome_.

"Yeah, whatever. At least I'll be able to go to a real high school for once."

"Oh, yeah! So cool!" Ali cheered. "I really hope you find your mom, Rach. Bye!"

"Bye."

And I was alone. I didn't like this feeling…being _alone_…totally _on my own_…That's a sad feeling. I pity anyone who has to feel like this all the time. Whatever…I had to snap out of this. I'm _Rachel Berry _for crying out loud! I'm a super-star! I _am_! So…I could do this! I could do _anything_!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The next day I walked into 'school' feeling a bit-dare I type it-_shy_. Okay, I know what you're thinking: '_Rachel? Shy? No way!_' Exactly, my dear readers. This was totally and completely abnormal for me. From somewhere near me, I heard a sharp gasp. Then, a rather stylish boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a goth-looking girl came bounding up to me.

"Oh…my…" The boy shrieked. This is just what I _didn't _want right now.

"Uh, hi." I said, giving a tiny wave. The boy and the girl both just continued to stair.

"Y-y-you're _Rachel Berry_!" The girl stuttered. "W-why are you _here_?"

"I'm temporarily living here, for…personal reasons. But, don't tell the press that, okay?"

"We won't!" The boy smiled big. "I'm Kurt by the way, Kurt Hummel, and this is Tina. And also I'm head of the Rachel Berry fan club."

"Oh, wow!"

"S-so are y-you going to audition for Glee club?" 'Tina' asked.

"Oh…um…"

"We _really _need you!" 'Kurt' begged. "_Please_?"

"Well…" I hesitated, and then said: "Why not?" At this, both Tina and Kurt cheered. Suddenly, a bell rang and a mob of kids walked past us. Three of them stuck out to me: a blonde cheerleader, a mohawk kid, and a tall football player.

"Who's _he_?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Finn Hudson."

_Finn Hudson_…


	5. Tear It Down

**Thank you so much to all of those people who added this story to your alerts and favorites! A lot of you have been doing that, but sadly not many of you have reviewed... :( Do a girl a favor…review! Please? Please? PLEASE? Thanks and enjoy.**

**Also: I have an idea for my next story, which I'll post whenever I finish one up next. It'll be a Sci-Fi fic, losely based on **_The Adoration of Jenna Fox_** by: Mary E. Pearson. I'm not really sure who I'll center it on though, but it'll be a Glee fic. I usually center my stories on Rachel, because I love Finchel, and since I'm a girl I like to center things more on girls. I'll either center it on Rachel, or center it on Quinn and have it be a Quick peice, with Finchel on the side...I'm just not sure yet. Please tell me if you're interested, and help me choose what to do with it! :)**

"_I was ready for this since I was crawling  
Put my name on the list  
You won't be gambling  
Not gonna leave with just this we're gonna take everything  
Confidence, compliments  
Bet you see it's evident_

_Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit  
I can float on my feet, you can't stand it  
I don't just dance in a group, I command it  
We give you more than you want  
Than you can handle_

_When we're out on the floor, we'll take over the ball_  
_Stealing the show_  
_We're gonna leave you in awe_  
_When we're coming up, when we're coming up_

_We gonna tear it down  
You can't stop us now  
You can't shut us down  
You can't top the sound  
Better get ready now  
We gonna tear it down_

_The looks we got 'em_  
_The moves we got 'em_  
_The style we got it_  
_We gonna tear it down_  
_The love we got it_  
_The crowd we own it_  
_Tonight we run it_  
_We gonna tear it down_

_Coming in so hard, I'm on my "A" game_  
_Don't dispute the art, I'm like a heavyweight_  
_Yeah, I got this far, I'm a renegade_  
_"A" game, heavyweight, renegade, piece of cake_

_I could do this dance with my eyes closed_  
_When I step on the scene I leave 'em all froze_  
_You wanna rumble with me, I write the protocol_  
_Innovative on the stage_  
_Set the record straight_

_When we're out on the floor_  
_We'll take the ball_  
_Stealing the show_  
_We're gonna leave you in awe_  
_When we're coming up, when we're coming up_  
_We're gonna tear it down_… … … …" –Cast of 'Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam', _**Tear It Down**_

_Chapter Four_

_Finn's POV_

"I think I'm hallucinating!" Puck said boldly after he swished his head from left to right.

"What does that mean?" I whispered.

"It means," Quinn whispered back, "that he thinks he's seeing things."

"I have to be seeing things!" Puck demanded. "I could have sworn that I just saw Rachel Berry talking to Tina and Hummel when we walked by…"

Quinn burst out laughing. "Okay!" She got out through laughter. "Maybe Lindsay Lohan is here too!"

"For real!" Puck insisted. "I really thought…"

"Look honey, if you really thought _Rachel Berry _was in _Lima_,_ Ohio_," Quinn paused, took a breath, and then whispered: "then you really _are_ hallucinating!"

"Well, if she _is _here," I joked. "She's _mine_."

"Whatever." Puck responded. "I don't go after chicks that my little sister is obsessed with."

"Good…'cause I'd beat you to it anyway. I mean have you _seen_ that girl?"

"Well thanks for making me feel awesome!" Quinn joked with mock-anger. "Really nice job you two!"

"Aw, Quinnie!" Puck smiled. "You know I love you!"

"Yeah? Really?"

"Yes."

"Good, you should."

"And I do."

"And I do, too."

"_Awkward_…" I mouthed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Rachel's POV_

"Um, are you guys sure about this? I mean, I love the idea and all, but I was just kinda thinkin' about, you know, laying low for a while, and I-"

"-Wow, it's true what they say about celebrities!"

"What?"

"They talk too much, and it's mostly about themselves."

"That was a cheep shot."

"Thank you."

Kurt and Tina let me down the hallway to a room that I hadn't seen before. We walked into a big room with eleven chairs and a big black piano: obviously the school's choir room. No one else was present besides the three of us.

"So, this is the choir room." Tina said, who was now totally stutter-free. "We have Glee club in here on a daily basis!"

"Wow, impressive." I said that out loud, but in my mind I knew that they must be under funding for the arts. "Why isn't anyone else in here?"

"Oh, we're a bit early!" Kurt smiled big.

"Why?"

I asked, but I was never answered. Some older guy with insanely curly brown hair walked into the room, holding a handful of papers. He shut the door behind him, and then when he turned around and saw us, he immediately dropped all of his papers. The four of us scrambled on the floor, trying desperately to pick all of the papers up. After that was all taken care of, the man finally spoke…or tried to, rather, us all of his words were incomprehensible slush.

"Mr. Shuster," Kurt finally said. "I believe luck is finally on our side!"

Everyone looked at me.

"It's meant to be, Mr. Shu!" Tina cheered. "New Directions have finally found some new directions!"

"Well you can say that again." Mr. Shuster said.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Finn's POV_

Everyone was gathered in the choir room, ready for Glee club practice to start. There was one problem, though: Mr. Shu was no where to be found. It really wasn't like Mr. Shu to be late; he was actually _always _early! Quinn was watching the clock that resides on the wall, while Puck seemed to be counting the tiles on the ceiling. Tina and Kurt were the only pair who didn't appear bored: they were actually on the edge of their seats.

"Okay, Hummel." Puck finally spoke. "What's the deal?" Kurt nearly squealed.

"You'll see!" He said.

"It's a surprise!" Tina added.

After what seemed like forever and a half, Mr. Shuster arrived. Everyone's eyes popped out of their heads when they saw who was with him.

"I was _right_!" Puck jumped up and screamed. Quinn's jaw simultaneously dropped. He pumped his fist in the air three times and then yelped: "_Yeah_!" or something to that extent.

"Guys," Mr. Shu started. "This is-"

"-We all obviously know who she is, Mr. Shu." Santana scoffed.

"Yeah," Brittany added. "She's in the news like every day."

"But that's just it!" Mr. Shuster said. "While she's here, Rachel is just a normal student, okay?"

Everyone nodded, but obviously no one would carry out the message.

"Are you going to audition?" Artie asked, looking at her.

"What are you going to sing? One of your songs?" Mike asked.

"I already auditioned." She said; her voice just as it is…or maybe even better then it is on TV. "And no, I won't be singing any of my songs."

"Do you think she'll give me her autograph?" Quinn whispered to Mercedes. "Ooh! Do you think she'd join the Cheerios?"

"Who cares?" Mercedes asked Quinn in a whisper. "Her music isn't even…real. It's all bubblegum-pop stuff. But I gotta admit…the girl _does _have lungs…"

"Now that we officially have twelve members, it's time to buckle down on winning Regionals!" Mr. Shu declared. Everyone mumbled with insecurity.

"Come on guys!" Rachel laughed. "I'm sure you're great!"

"Um, no." Quinn said flatly. "We suck."

"Well what an appalling thing to think!" Rachel spoke up louder. "I'm sure you're good…or even great, but you simply just don't know it yet! I'm going to help you guys…and when I'm through with you, you'll be the best Glee club that Lima Ohio has ever seen!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Rachel's POV_

After rehearsal, one of the guys, the taller one that I had seen before tapped me on the shoulder. I couldn't remember his name…it started with an _F_ right? I think it was Finn, but I'm not sure.

"Hi." He whispered. "I'm Finn. Welcome to McKinley."


	6. New Story Preview!

Hi guys! This isn't actually a chapter; I'm just posting the full summary for my new story. I really hope you like it; I have _finally_ gotten around to writing it out! I hope you'll read/review the story! I really think it'll be a good one! It'll be my first Sci-Fi fic on here, with angst and suspense, but lots of Finchel romance of course! :) So, here it is:

_**The Adoration of Rachel Berry**_

Loosely based on Mary E. Pearson's _The Adoration of Jenna Fox_, but you do not have to have read the book to understand this story, it just touches on some of the same elements.

Before going into the army, Christopher Hudson was part of something much bigger, something so secret that even the government couldn't know about it. Then he died. Coincidence? I think not. Now his son, Finn Hudson, has discovered that his father has left all of this to him. Now Finn is thrust into secret experimentation, and strange sciences of which he does not understand. So, he's on a need-to-know basis…and that works for him. It gives him less headaches, and lets him focus on more important things, like football and glee club and video games. But then things start to get out of hand.

Soon, Finn starts to pay attention to what his father's company is doing. And what does he find out? The company's main objective: to cure the terminally sick. Well…that _was _there main objective…years ago. Now they've moved on to more doable experimentation: conducting experiments on the human mind. And then, Finn learns that the company's 'experiments' are really much worse than they say they are. They have been implanting chips and such into the subject's brains, basically turning them into the company's personal puppets at the touch of a button.

Of course, Finn is shocked and knows that this is horribly inhumane. With the help of ex-company executive Will Shuster, the new company president's son, Puck, the company's biggest protester who is _still _trying to close them down, Quinn, and of course escaped experiment Rachel, the team bands together in order to put a stop to this, but of course this task is not easy. Why? Well, Will is faced with blackmail from his ex-employers. Puck is already on the verge of loosing his relationship with his father, and doesn't want to risk it. Quinn, well, Quinn's still protesting…_still_. And Rachel is haunted by her past, and could loose her free will at the touch of a button.

The team marches onward though, but will it be enough as they balance school, life, and taking down a top secret headquarters? Will Finn uncover _all _of the company's secrets before it is too late? Will Rachel get her humanity back? And will Quinn _ever _stop protesting? Read to find out!

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Parings: **Finchel**, Quick, Wemma, possible Artina, possible other parings may come in later.

So, like it? Love it? Want to read it? When I finish a story up next, I'll post this story. So…questions? Comments? Concerns? Anything? Tell me, tell me, tell me! I want to hear from you! :)


	7. Labels or Love?

**Hi! I'm really hyper right now! :) Did you like my new story idea? I hope you'll read/review it when I post it! :) Oh and in this chapter, I had Rachel use some of her star-power if you know what I mean! And the Brittany episode, I mean, AMAZING! **

**Oh, and on a more serious note: this story hasn't been doing as well as I had hoped. :( So…would you guys **_**please**_** review? Please? Please? For me? :) Thanks and enjoy!**

"_Shopping for labels, shopping for love  
Manolo and Louis, is all I'm thinking of  
Shopping for labels, shopping for love  
Manolo and Louis, is all I'm thinking of_

_I already know what my addiction is_  
_I be looking for labels, I ain't looking for love_  
_I shop for purses while love walks out the door_  
_Don't cry, buy a bag and get over it_  
_And, I'm not concerned with all them politics_  
_Got a lot of men I know I could find another_

_But I know is that I'm always happy when I walk out the store, store_  
_I guess I'm Supercalifragilistic, nothing to be playing with_  
_I love him, hate him, kiss him, diss him,_  
_Try to walk a mile in my kicks_

_Love's like a runway but which one do I love more_  
_No emotional baggage, just big bags filled with Dior_  
_Love's like a runway, so what's all the fussing for_  
_Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more_

_Shopping for labels, shopping for love  
Manolo and Louis, is all I'm thinking of  
Shopping for labels, shopping for love  
Manolo and Louis, is all I'm thinking of_

_I know I might come off as negative_  
_I be looking for labels, I ain't looking for love_  
_But, relationships are often so hard to tame_  
_A Prada dress has never broken my heart before_  
_And, ballin's something that I'm fed up with_  
_I'mma do the damn thing, watch me do the damn thing_  
_Cause I know that my credit card will help me put out the flames_..." _-_Fergie, **_Lables or Love_**

_Chapter Five_

_Finn's POV_

So, let's recap. I am now standing here-yes, standing, not fainting-next to Rachel Berry-yes _the _Rachel Berry, and we're actually having a full on conversation while I show her around school. What am I, a tour guide? Actually, no, I'm not…but I mean, this is Rachel Berry we're talking about here! So hey, call me a tour guide! Call me the official William McKinley High School welcome wagon!

"So how do you do music videos?" I asked as we walked.

"What do mean?" She responded.

"Well I mean, you're always in, like, super high heels! How do dance in those things?"

Rachel smiled, and then shrugged. "I guess I'm pro." She said. "I'm used to it by now anyway."

"Well, I think you're-"

"Rachel Berry?" A new voice said. I turned around, and Jacob B.I. was standing behind us, microphone in hand.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you'd have time for a quick interview? I know all my faithful blog readers would love to hear from you…as would I…"

"That's sweet," Rachel smiled. "But I'm just trying to lay low right now. Maybe another time, okay?" Jacob ran away, not saying a word. "Who was that?" Rachel asked me.

"Oh, he's this guy who interviews everyone…he's a little…freaky…"

"Well, aren't we _all_ a little freaky?"

"Well, not _all _of us honey!" _Another_ new voice said. This time, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were standing there in their trademark pyramid fashion. "Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced, have we?"

"Quinn," I said. "What are you-"

"I'm Quinn," Quinn said to Rachel as if I hadn't spoken. "Quinn Fabray. Maybe you've heard of me?"

"Um…I…"

"That was rhetorical, sweetheart." Quinn smiled, and now it was Santana's turn.

"We've done our research on you, I mean who hasn't!" Santana winked. "But seriously, we've read every magazine article, listened to every song, and watched every music video that remotely involves you." Then she shrugged and winked again. "I guess you could say we're fans."

"Yeah," Brittany said in her far-off voice. "I'm Brittany S. Pears, not to be confused with Britney Spears."

"Brittany, I think Rachel's met the _real _Britney Spears, she wouldn't confuse the two of you." I said gently.

"I'm more of a super fan then Quinn and Santana," She continued. "I have a lock of your hair in my diary."

"Oh," Rachel paused. "Thank you so mu-"

"-Save it Pop Princess." Quinn said totally seriously. "Look, I'll cut to the chase. We know you've never been to a real school before, so I'm gonna break this down _slowly_, okay?" She paused and then said: "Cheerios rule, Glee geeks drool. Got it?"

"Wh-what?" Rachel asked. Quinn made her hand collide with her face.

"Look, do you want to be popular or not?" There was no response from anyone, so Quinn handed Rachel a piece of ripped out notebook paper with her phone number on it. "If you come to your scenes, call me. I'll set you up. Just remember…this isn't the big bad Hollywood world. This is high school." Then Rachel ripped part of Quinn's paper, not ripping her phone number, and wrote something of her own down. She handed the paper to Quinn, who smiled.

"That's my phone number." Rachel said. "Call _me _if you need anything…you know, from the big bad Hollywood world."

"But I already have your phone number!" Brittany exclaimed. "I got it online!"

"They're _still _posting my number on line?"

"Thanks." Quinn said, letting Rachel's question go unanswered. "So I'll call if you call." And when the three of them left, we could breathe again.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Quinn's POV_

Later at Cheerios practice, I was _so _excited that I had something to brag about. Santana, Brittany and I exclaimed _loudly_ about being 'friends' with _the _Rachel Berry.

"That's _such _a lie!" Some random girl on my squad said.

"Is _not_!" I corrected. "We even have her phone number!"

"Yeah!" Santana and Britt seconded.

"Oh yeah?" The girl questioned. "Then call her!"

"_Fine_!" I said. "I _will_!" So then I took out my phone, and dialed Rachel's number. "_Hey_!" I said into the phone. "So…I was thinking; why don't the four of us go shopping later? You know, like a welcoming present!"

"Um…okay." Rachel said on the other line. "Where do you want to go?"

And I could tell that my signature smile appeared on my face.

"How about someplace that we don't get to go everyday?" I said. "Like, say...Bloomingdales? Like, the one in New York City?"


	8. I Feel Pretty

**Hey guys, sorry I was kind of neglecting this story. My muse just really wasn't there, but I've decided that I've got to keep up with this story better then I have been. BTW, this chapter is set in my favorite place ever: NYC! And if you didn't already know by my profile page, I'm obsessed with Broadway! I've always loved **_**Wicked **_**the most, and now I have a love of **_**West Side Story**_** since seeing the Broadway revival last August. If you haven't seen either of them then you should: I totally think Broadway is life changing! (**_**I have been changed for good! –"For Good" **_**from **_**Wicked**_**). So just note that this chapter contains spoilers for both of those shows. Thanks and enjoy. **

"_I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight!  
I feel charming  
Oh so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real!  
See the pretty girl in that mirror there?  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me!  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy!_

_Have you met my good friend Maria,  
The craziest girl on the block?  
You'll know her the minute you see her,  
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock!  
She thinks she's in love,  
She thinks she's in Spain!  
She isn't in love!  
She's merely insane!_

… … …

…_I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy!  
For I'm loved,_

_For I'm loved,_

_For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy!_" –Maria, Fernanda, Consuela, and Rosalia (_West Side Story_), _**I Feel Pretty**_

_Chapter Six_

_Rachel's POV_

"Hey! Rachel, wait up!" Finn's voice echoed around the hallway as he caught up with me.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up to him. He looked like he had just forgotten what he was about to say. "Did you…did you want to ask me something?"

"Oh, um, yeah…so…what-what are you doing later? 'Cause I was kinda thinking…maybe…you and me…we could-"

"Oh, Finn, that's very sweet of you," It was true, and I couldn't help but smile. "But I already have plans for the rest of the day. If you want to you could come along!"

"Oh, okay…" He was trying not to blush now. "Where're you going?"

"Just the City,"

"What's 'the City'?" He asked, as if he'd never heard the term before.

"You know, New York City!" As I said this he blinked as if he was surprised that I'd ever _been_ there before, let only knew the area like the back of my hand.

"Wow…" He nearly whispered. "I've never been there before!" As he said this, I'm sure that my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"You…you've never been…" I could barley get the question out. "Well, we are going to have to fix that right now!" I grabbed his hand. "C'mon!" After a few minutes of walking, I realized something else. "Finn, you've never been on a private jet either, have you?"

"No, but I've always wanted too! Let's go!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Quinn's POV_

"Why is _he _with us?" I asked loudly. I just don't think this chick gets the picture. We're trying to do her a favor here, and she goes and brings Finn along too! Do you know how popular we'd be…scratch that, how great it'd be for all of us…to be caught in New York City with _Rachel Berry_! ? Why'd she have to bring _Finn_? I mean, he's a nice guy and all but he's not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box! And he keeps looking at her like he's totally in love with her or something: it's kind of freaking me out...

"Because he said he's never been here before, and I think that's a capital crime! Oh, and just so you know I'm very…connected here, so there's tons of other things we can do on a whim that most people have to plan for."

"Like?" Santana asked.

"Like, we could go see a Broadway show." Rachel suggested with a smile. "I've always loved Broadway so much…" She looked like she wanted to say more, but then she stopped herself.

"Rachel, why don't you just go _be _on Broadway now if you love it so much?" Finn asked.

"Well, because that's something I can look forward to, like…like the next big step I'd do with my career. When you're in the business, you can't just switch from being a recording artist to being on Broadway just like that! It's…it's complicated…"

"I can see that," Brittany murmured.

"Well, I've never seen a Broadway show before…" Finn admitted as if he was embarrassed.

"Finn," Rachel said very seriously. "I need to get you to a doctor."

"Wait are we really gonna see a Broadway show?" Santana asked like she was excited. "Which one?"

"Well, right now I can get us into _Wicked _and the Broadway revival of _West Side Story_. Usually, we'd just pick one…but since Finn has been deprived of the life changing event that is Broadway, we'll just have to see both of them, won't we?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

So now I think that we should raise the money and see _West Side Story_ for a field trip in Mr. Shu's Spanish class, because half of the cast is speaking in fluent Spanish! Basically, _West Side_ is set in the early 60s or the late 50s, and is about a New York gang, the Jets, who doesn't like their Puerto Rican neighbors, the Sharks, who are a rival gang for them. Along the way, Tony, a Jet, falls in love with Maria, a Shark. So, it's not good for either of them, and eventually there's a rumble. At the rumble Tony's best friend is killed and he accidentally kills Maria's brother, Bernardo. I know, crazy right? And get this: Maria still loves him even after he accidentally kills her brother! It's kind of crazy, but they _really _made you believe in Tony and Maria! I think they're my new favorite couple. And just when they were talking about running away and making a better life together, this guy Chino, the guy who Maria was _supposed _to marry, ends up shooting Tony. It made all of the girls in the room cry when Tony died in Maria's arms.

"Well that was…intense…" Finn murmured when we left.

"Amazing, right?" Rachel asked him.

"_Definitely_!" He cheered. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Rachel asked. "We could see _Wicked _and then go shopping or we could just go shopping and forget the other show."

It was unanimous that we see the other show.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Finn's POV_

Okay, this was crazy. But not the bad kind of crazy, the good, rollercoaster ride kind of crazy. The show was at the barely even half way through and already I was loving it. Why hadn't I seen anything like this earlier? _Wicked_ is about two witches, Elphie and Galinda, and their friendship. Eventually they go to see the Wizard of Oz, and find out that the wonderful wizard isn't all that wonderful at all, and since there's a big problem coming to strike Oz, they have to act all by themselves. There's other characters, too, because it's also about them growing up and going to school and everything. I think Artie would like Nessarose, the Wicked Witch of the East, because she's in a wheel chair.

"I'm gonna go to Shiz University!" Brittany delcared happily.

"_Shhh_!" Quinn jeered to her.

"Rachel?" I whispered. "Why is Elphie green?"

"I can't tell you that!" She whispered back. "Just watch and you'll find out."

"But I'm not that patient!"

"_Shhh_!"

"But, Rach-"

"_Shhh_!" She jeered at me again, along with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Meanwhile, the green girl with the name that's hard to pronounce and the guy who's totally into her were saving a lion cub, because I guess in the land of Oz, animals can talk and even learn to be teachers!

"_You must think I'm really stupid!_" Fiyero yelled on stage.

"_Well, not _really _stupid!_" Elphaba added on stage next to him. That's when I noticed something:

"Rach, who's the girl who plays Elphie?"

"Her name is Idina Menzel. She's wonderful, isn't she? She's a Tony winner."

"She looks…familiar…"

"Well, maybe you've seen her on TV appearances."

"But Rach, she looks…hey, she looks kind of like _you_! Maybe you're related!"

"Finn, the chances of me being related to Idina Menzel are very low…" But then she added: "But of course, there's always a chance, and I do have her vocal range…"

"And the blonde girl…"

"Galinda."

"Right, right. She looks familiar, too…I just can't put my finger on it…"

"She looks like that old lady who was in Glee club!" Brittany spoke up, hearing our conversation.

"Oh yeah," Quinn nodded. "Her name was April Rhodes."

"Well, that's Kristin Chenoweth." Rachel said. "She's a Tony winner, too. This cast altogether is one of the best."

Eventually, you could tell that Elphie and Fiyero had a lot of chemistry, even though the blonde girl who's popular and like to sing about it-kind of like Quinn, don't ya' think?-liked him too for a while. And…I don't know why I said it, but I did:

"Rachel," I whispered. "They're just like us!"

"What?"

"Well, Fiyero's not that smart and slacks off in school, and Elphaba is really smart and she was never the favorite, but she came out on top!"

"How do you know I'm really smart?"

"I can just tell, because you're…you know, awesome."

"You mean, I'm famous, or I'm talented, or I'm-"

"No, Rachel." I said. "I don't like you because you're famous; I like you because you're awesome."

"Is this your way of telling me you like me?"

"Is it working?" After I asked, she didn't say anything for a while, and then suddenly, she kissed me right on the lips.

"What do you think?"


End file.
